The Joker's Daughter
by TheInsaneM
Summary: The events of Arkham Asylum were caused by something. What gave the Joker motivation to create this plan for taking over Arkham, Gotham, and possibly the world with TITAN? Could it simply be a transaction gone wrong, or is it possible that something thrust him deeper into insanity? If so, what could it be? You don't have to play the game to read, but it will contain major spoilers.


_Yes, I'm redoing this one. I reread it and it was just pointless. The details were off and really, would the Joker return to sanity because of his daughter showing up? That does NOT make sense. I am COMPLETELY changing the plot of this one, plus most of the minor characters will be thrown out. Pretty much all of them are useless, except for three OCs - Gianna, Luna, and Annabelle._

_Also, when I say COMPLETELY, I mean like, 2% of the entire story will be the same/similar. _

_Yup... Thanks for reading!_

_The POV will always be third-person limited, but it will change. At one point, Bruce Wayne will have the third-person limited POV, definitely. At another point, it may be one of my OC's, or Joker, or Harley Quinn. Get the picture?_

_Disclaimer: Batman is not mine. It is DC Comics. Sorry._

* * *

**Bruce Wayne POV**

"The playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne has announced just last night that he will be opening yet another charity for orphans, this time named -"

Bruce Wayne pushed a button on the remote in his hand, and the T.V. shut off. He wished the press would stay off of everything that he did. Sure, this was promoting his new charity, but it was also causing more gossip about him and his intentions. With a third foundation open, many people would speculate that he was either just doing this for the good will or doing it for the money that he was actually not donating to orphans, but keeping it for himself. Neither were true, but it still gave him a headache having to deal with it.

He reviewed his reasons for opening this charity and sighed, massaging his temple. It was mainly to help prevent young boys from joining the vast crime world that existed in Gotham, among others.

At that moment, Alfred came in, carrying Bruce's breakfast.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce murmured, taking the tray from his most loyal butler.

"You are welcome, sir. There is another thing, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce sighed. "Yes?"

"There has been a murder. It took place last night, and the information is not being released to the public until later today. I have cleared your schedule for the next two hours. Have a good day, sir." With that, Alfred departed the room.

With yet another sigh, he heaved himself out of his seat and started walking slowly towards the direction of the music room, in which was the secret entrance to his Batcave. He wondered who could possibly be murdered. It could be just another civilian on the streets, but then the police wouldn't withhold the information from the press. Was it a police officer or government official? No, because the paparazzi would get wind of that almost instantaneously. Then who could it be?

Finding that he had approached the door to the music room, he distractedly opened it and the secret door with the murder mystery on his mind. As he briskly made his way towards the Batcomputer and his suit that was close nearby it, he heard the grunts from his training apprentice. Tim Drake never really stopped training, although that has nearly always had been a problem. Dick had done it (and probably still was) before he ran off with his Titans, and Jason...

He glanced at the suit, then hurriedly looked away, taking his suit and retreating to his designated 'changing room' to get out of his day-clothes and into his Batsuit.

Without looking at Tim, he strode to his glimmering car, getting in while ignoring Tim's surprised look. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, speeding out of the Cave and towards the newly-built GCPD building. He doubted that the town really need to fund the second, but said nothing, as it was not any of his business as Batman. He was trying to help this city's crime, not it's idiotic expenses. He could do that later, after the Joker and those other villains were put away forever.

Bruce had always had flashy cars that people stared jealously at, but none quite as flashy or intimidating as his Batmobile. He didn't often use it, preferring to swing between buildings, but that was in the dead of night, when he tried to avoid attention. At this moment, he couldn't care less. Jim may get a little upset at him, but he knew it wouldn't last.

Screeching to a halt in front of the police department, he leaped out, locking the car with a press of a button on the inside of his right wrist.

Bypassing the looks given to him by the pedestrians, he went in, not bothering with the security or guards, who pretended as though he wasn't there as he pretended that they weren't. Without knocking, he burst through the Commissioner's office door.

"Ah, Batman, I was wondering when you'd get here," said Gordon, getting up out of his chair with a little jump. "The file is here. It's confusing really," he started as Bruce flipped through the file, glancing at the victim's page, "it looks like an assassination - but no evidence. Not Joker, not even close to his style - not Riddler, or Ivy, or any of 'em."

In his standard gravelly voice, Batman inquired, "Do you have a copy?"

"Uh - yeah, but -"

He stopped talking as Batman leapt out the window.

Bruce preferred not to roam Gotham in his suit during the day, so he just swung around the building to his car, jumped inside, and sped off, going in a very round-about way to his cave so that no citizen (or villain, for that matter) would be able to track where he went.

He parked the Batmobile in it's assigned position, opened the door, and stepped out. Tim was standing there, looking shocked and a little upset.

"Where'd you go? Why were you only gone for a few minutes? What's going on?"

"There's been an assassination, but it isn't the 'style' of any of the regular criminals," he explained, striding towards where Barbara sat, her eyes scanning the several computer screens, eating her breakfast.

"Barbara, I've got a file from your father on the assassination case."

"On it," she replied through a mouthful of bagel. She swallowed. "Thanks, Bruce. I needed this information. I've hacked into the database, but it seems like they haven't uploaded the victim's file."

She stuck the pile of papers into a rectangular hole and started uploading the information. "Hm. It looks like they have him down as retired, but they don't have any previous jobs. His name was Robert Keith, aged 64, lived in Gotham for two years. Social Security number, date of birth, clean criminal record - all they don't have is job history. I'll need to look into this."

"Thanks, Barbara. Tell me as soon as you figure it out. I have some papers of my own to sort through."

"Yeah, good luck with that. The conspiracy theories are wild."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Tim's training sounds started up again as Batman changed back into his 'day clothes' and went to his office, where the charity paperwork was sitting.

* * *

**Harley Quinn POV**

Harley was always happy to do anything for her Mr. J - even if it was breaking out of a prison, going to Metropolis in disguise to check on (A.K.A. murder) a few idiotic henchmen, get caught exactly two days after returning to Gotham, and using the Greyhound bus as transportation.

If he asked it, she provided it. No matter what.

Cause they were gonna get _married_ after they killed Bat-brain.

Everything went off without a hitch, especially because the Joker had gotten her a fake I.D. - Harmony Quick as her name. He was so smart!

But she knew she got caught on the way back to Gotham. She sat next to some girl, around her age, with short ginger hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed up very professionally - a black pencil skirt with a matching cardigan and a green blouse, along with black flats. The lady was tapping away on a laptop.

Trying a shot at being polite, she asked, "Is anyone sitting here?"

"Not yet," she replied, looking up at her. "If you want, you can."

"Alrighty. My name's Harmony Quick."

"I'm Gianna Smith. Nice to meet you, Harmony."

"Same."

They sat in silence until they stopped at Steel City, when a few people got on and less got off. Unable to handle the silence, Harley exclaimed, "Ooh, only another ten minutes till I can see my Puddin'!"

"You're getting off at Gotham, too?"

"Yup! I just can wait to see my Jooooe. Joe." Harley cursed at herself mentally. How was that _not_ giving away her identity? Of course, the whole of Gotham's citizens were idiots, so she might get off.

"Joe?" Gianna inquired, disbelievingly.

Harley nodded, trying to think of something else to talk about, which was new. Normally all she wanted to talk about was Mr. J, but if she caught on...

"Funny," she said. "My friend knows a Joe. Joe Kerr."

Harley's heart nearly stopped. "Really?" she squeaked.

Gianna nodded. "Yeah, tall, green eyes, pretty pale... I've never seen him in person, but my friend idolizes him."

She blinked a few times. "W-what?"

"Yup. I heard he runs a specialized business, with his girlfriend by his side. You'd be his girlfriend, then?"

"Uh - yeah. I'm his girlfriend."

"That must be pretty nice. My _friend_ wants to get into Mr. Kerr's business, but doesn't know how. Any pointers?"

She gave Harley a sidelong look. Suddenly, it clicked. Gianna wanted to start working for Joker. She wasn't going to sell them out. "He's pretty easy," she answered. "Just show up at the next meeting."

"That's all?"

Harley nodded. "That's all."

"Good. So... how is Joe? You two getting permanent?"

Harley's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah. He says, once the situation's right, we'll be gettin' married!"

"Congratulations! Are you going to keep your last name or take his?"

"I'm not sure yet," she responded. The rest of the ride was quite enjoyable for Harley, as she got to blabber on about Joker without worrying about his (and her) secret getting out. After they stopped in Gotham, and they went their separate ways, Harley thought about what she would tell Joker.

At first, she considered telling him the whole thing, but thought better of it. How would he react if he knew she let his secret go so easily? No... she could tell him that she met a girl named Gianna on the bus who was really nice, but would he really care? Probably not...

Finally, she decided that she wouldn't tell Joker until she and he saw Gianna together. Which may happen, if she _did_ get into the business...

Either way, she was glad to be home. Maybe she'd shoot someone, just for fun, before going back to Arkham Asylum for her Joker.

* * *

**Gianna 'Smith' POV**

Oh, she knew who 'Harmony Quick' was as soon as she saw her. Harley Quinn was infamous. She was glad she came up with the whole 'joining the business' lie, because it was. She knew that if she didn't pull that card, Harley would've killed her. That's why she also used a fake name... sort of. Gianna Smith instead of Gianna Scarlacova. Close enough.

Doesn't matter. She still wasn't going to tell anyone, lest she joined Harley's and Joker's hit list. It was something that she'd keep a secret... at least, for now.

* * *

_Okay, in chronological order, **HARLEY QUINN'S AND GIANNA 'SMITH' POVs ARE BEFORE BRUCE**** WAYNE'S.** FYI. _

_Also, this was really short. I will make other chapters longer, I promise._

_Anyway, please review. _

_IM_


End file.
